The Empire of Soul Society
by wickedtitania
Summary: Byakuya becomes the EMPEROR and head of the Kuchiki clan, the highest noble family in the Empire of Soul Society but because of his ice-cold attitude, and "no-concubine-since-birth" the elders decided to ask a noblewoman named Rukia from the Ukitake Clan to soften him. Rated T for playing safe. xD
1. Heart and princess of the Ukitake Clan

**A/N: Hellooooo everyone! This is my first bleach fanfic featuring my two favorite pairings, ByakuyaXRukia. A little bit OC but for this fic, I'll be winging it a little *smirks***

**I don't speak fluent English but I'm trying my best. YOSH! Let's get it on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, and if I was I'll be ending up Byakuya and Rukia together :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Heart and princess of the Ukitake Clan**

_"There are two worlds that a person can access. One is the Human World and the other is a place called Soul Society. They are so parallel that shares the two sides of the coin. Living in Soul Society is much like living in the Human World but aside from it, People never felt hunger for hunger is never a problem and slow aging can be seen among citizens."_

"WHOAAA! So that means people age in the human world sensei?", the little boy with dark blue hair asked his teacher with curiosity.

Underneath the beautiful trees that occupies the park of the Empire, a group of small children seated in front of a petite woman with skin as light as snow and hair as black as ebony. With her two large violet eyes, she looked at her pupils that shine in enthusiasm. Not far from where they are seated, the road is filled with people; merchants, shoppers, traders, passerby or people who just want to play pranks on others. Despite of the noise, the children are having fun listening to their teacher

"Hai! People living in the Human World ages a lot faster than we are", the beautiful woman answered.

"Thank goodness we live here", the little girl with red hair tied in a ponytail sighed in relief.

All of them laughed, bringing the children's laughter mixed with the soothing breeze that sways and plays with their hair. The weather is all in their favor. This is the first day of summer, people are in the mood to enjoy and have fun under the sun! However a tall body-fit man appeared at the back of the tree where the maiden is leaning. With his long crimson hair that styled in a large widow's peak and a maroon bandana that covers his tattoos on his forehead, the children squealed in delight when they saw the man approaches.

"Are you still having classes Rukia? Is it okay if I disturb you for a while?", asked the red-haired man.

"Oh.. It's okay Renji, were already dismissed", she answered with a smile.

"It's Renji-nii!"

"Renjiiiiiiiiiii~!"

The children stood up and walked towards him. They keep on tugging Renji's hakama, shrieking, "Let's play Renji-nii!" "Renjiiiiiii" "Let's play tug of war!" His lips curved in a grin. _These children still have some energy eh, _he thought. He patted each and every child's head and bent his knees to lower himself to their level.

"Sorry guys, I'm a bit hectic today. Some other time we'll play. Whaddya say?"

"Ehhh?!" the children replied in chorus. They pouted and smiled, "Okay!" They all waved to Rukia and Renji goodbye.

"What are you doing here Renji? Shouldn't you be on our duties? Are… you.. Ditching your work?", Rukia looked at Renji with her one eyebrow raised and a teasing look.

"Wh-WHAT? You midget! I didn't ditch my work! Tch!", He looked annoyed. Rukia laughed hard. Rukia stood up and walked beside Renji. In a couple of minutes, they reached their destination. The market place. Since it's already 4 o' clock in the afternoon, people keeps rushing in and out to buy goods for their dinner. From wet to dry goods, you can find them all here. They needed to buy things ahead of time because in a couple of minutes, she will be heading to her next part-time job.

When they arrived at the market, he spoke. "You have a guest Rukia, we need to go home early".

Rukia was taken aback; she was walking ahead from Renji when they arrived at the market, looking for fresh ingredients that she will be needing to prepare their dinner. She spun gracefully to look at Renji, "Me? A guest? What does he need from me?"

Renji only sighed in reply. He lives with the Ukitake Clan when Rukia was still little. Lost in the woods, Jushiro found this red-haired boy freezing one winter day. He and his wife took him as a son and a brother to Rukia. While Jushiro's wife was lying in her deathbed, she asked little Renji to take care of their family and his little sister. With is promise, he serves as a son, brother, protector and a bodyguard to both Jushiro and Rukia.

Rukia is clenching her fist in annoyance to their visitor, "THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT! BECAUSE OF HIM MY PLANS FOR THIS DAY IS TOTALLY RUINED! AN ABSOLUTE MESS!" She hold Renji on his shoulders and shake him violently, releasing her anger. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO RENJI! WE DON'T HAVE INCOME TODAY! MY HARD-TO-FIND-WELL-PAYING-JOB IS ALSO GONE! TO THINK THAT I WANT TO REPAIR OUR HOUSE. ALL.. GONE.."

"Look at their house, they are noble but what kind of house is that? Not fitted for their name", she mocked. "WE'RE GOING TO BE MOCKED BY THAT LINE AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I HATE THAT GUEST FOREVER!"

Renji sighed again and hold Rukia on her back collar. "My.. my.. hold your horses Rukia". He moved closer to her and whispered, "If you're not going to stop, people will not consider you to take some jobs. You looked like a child that sulks because someone took your candy". And with that, Renji received a hard blow on his head leaving a bump.

"Hey what was that for?!", he nearly burst but restrain his annoyance, holding and feeling his bump.

"For calling me a child! Oh.. Renji, with your work you can live in a better life but instead you gave us all your earnings for the sake of our household. WHY ARE WE THIS POOR ANYWAY? WE'RE NOBLE. WE HAVE THIS STATUS! BUT WHYYYY?! I HAD ENOUGH! I HATE BEING POOR!"

"Rukia, Master adopted me few years ago. I've been decided that I will serve you both in all my life. I will stay. So Master and Rukia doesn't need to bother", he smiled.

"Renji…"

* * *

"DAMMIT! When I fix this part of the roof, the other part falls. ARE YOU MOCKING ME? I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!", Rukia grumbled while holding her hair with both hands in grief. The Ukitake Manor is huge mansion fitted for them of course. But when the time war against rebels is on-going, the Ukitake Manor served as an oasis for those who are injured. The war stayed for a couple of years, draining their fortune. For the sake of the people, the clan keeps tending. After the said war, the mansion becomes run-down. A large percent of their salaries goes to fixing their manor, bringing it back on its good shape.

Rukia looked at Renji with sparks in her eyes, "Where is that prick who has stolen our funds for our house?" Renji sweatdroped.

"Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto"

"w-w-wait.. he's… he's..", suddleny Rukia was out of words to say. Seriously?! One of the elders?

* * *

Renji opened the room followed by Rukia whose carrying a tray filled with teapot and cups, "Rukia-dono has arrived."

"Come, Rukia, Renji", He waved his hands smoothly giving the two to enter. His green eyes set at his children and smiled. This man is Ukitake Jushiro, the head of the Ukitake Clan. He was a tall man with long silky hair almost reaching his waist. Jushiro is well-respected and highly honorable man. He refuses to give up when he believes something is wrong and can break a rule just to do what is right. A perceptive man.

Rukia and Renji entered the room. Rukia placed the tray on the table and bowed down infront to Yamamoto to give respect. For being one of the elders, his old age, and I guess what she said about him a while ago.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting. I hope Yamamoto-taichou will forgive me", still keeping her head down.

"There's no need to fuss, Rukia-dono. Please rise", he held out his hand to help Rukia. Yamamoto is the oldest of the elders in Soul Society. As his title implies, he looked old with very long white beard and long eyebrows. There are a lot of scars that can be found on his head and torso, souvenirs of his battles in the past.

Rukia raised her head and stood up. She served the warm tea with buns filled with beans to the three gentlemen in the room. Rukia served sophisticatedly from Yamamoto, to her father and then Renji who were sitting parallel to Yamamoto. The elder observe the young Ukitake with keen eyes_, "A true noblewoman. With her wit and grace I hope Rukia-dono melts the young emperor. His attitude as well as his barriers to people"_ he thought. After a while, Rukia seated beside his father and took a sip on her tea.

"Very well then, Rukia-dono, Renji-dono.. If you agree.." Yamamoto held out his wrinkled hand in front of them with eagerness.

"_How much would that be"_

"_50"_

"_100"_

"_75"_

"_Wait its silver right? Bronze is too cheap for an elder to come this way and pay _for_ this favor"_

Rukia is swimming on her sea of thoughts when Yamamoto snapped her, "I will pay **500** gold!"

"G-g- gold", her both hands shivered. Did she hear that right? Gold? Gold? **GOOOOLD**?

"Rukia?", Jushiro looked at his daughter with concern.

"I WILL DO IT!", she nearly screamed in delight. _"I would be able to fix this manor as well as serve exquisite food"_, After all, even though food is not a problem in Soul Society, higher ranks **MUST** eats luxurious foods. For them, eating that kind of food once a week is already bliss.

"Renji"

"Hai, Master Jushiro"

"I guess it's going to be tough on you again"

Renji sighed, "It's alright Master"

* * *

Soul Imperial Palace, with the emperor as its leader, A report regarding the Emperor of Soul Society,

_**Name:**__ Kuchiki Byakuya_

_**Family Background:**__ Born into the Kuchiki Clan, grew up in Kuchiki Mansion and spent hours of traning. In the family, he is the second prince, the youngest. His brother was exiled many years ago. As the only prince left, he has no choice but to accept the crown. _

_**Political interest:**__ excellent_

_**Work:**__ excellent_

_**Private life:**__ rumored as the Ice Emperor. _

_**Comments:**__ Elders are presenting noblewomen that come from different parts of Soul Society so that the Kuchiki Clan must have their heir. But the young emperor rejected these 200 meetings. Till now he doesn't have a single concubine._

Rukia sighed in disbelief, "no wondered they are paying this much", she muttered in disgust. She looked lovely on her Uchikake, a highly formal white kimono with its silhouette layer of clothing embroidered with sakura petals linked by a thin branch. It covers the kimono and obi, sort of a coat and a large gold hair ornament that includes two sakura flowers placed on one side. She was drawing nonstop to ease her boredom.

"Even though I'm lured into this because of gold, can this emperor be saved?", She held out her masterpiece, It's Chappy that posed like a sentai warrior, admiring her work.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo how was this chapter?**

**Okay okay, I used Yamamoto-taichou as one of the elders. Hey, he's pretty old for the title right? xDDD**


	2. Presenting the Ice Emperor

**A/N: Huwaaaaah! Thank you for reading guys! You truly made my heart melt. And for that, I'll be updating this earlier than expected! 3**

**I'll be replying to your reviews and give thanks to those who favorite and followed this story. Make sure to check it below *winks* Again happy reading everyone!**

**I don't speak fluent English but I'm trying my best. YOSH! Let's get it on!**

**Oh and by the way, credits to keelerleah for this awesome Byakuya: check this out ~ art/Bleach-Farewell-Byakuya-Kuchiki-317008588**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, and if I was I'll be ending up Byakuya and Rukia together :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Ice Emperor**

A couple of days have passed when the Emperor's concubine, Lady Ukitake Rukia accepted the elder Yamamoto's request. Even though she was lured because of fine gold, Rukia described the Palace as _"Paradise"_ . Walking inside the palace grounds become Rukia's habit every morning. Working 12 hours a day, including her teachings and part-time jobs makes her hyperactive and now, what is this? A sudden change of schedule! Embroidery, playing zither, walking outside hoping to see the young emperor, and other simple things that doesn't even make her sweat. "Another day, another boredom", Rukia muttered under her breath. The sun was already up, allowing its light to enter her spacious and elegant room. Sitting on her bed, she brushes her eyes using her right hand while stretching her left arm.

A sudden knock on her door pulled her out on dreamland, "Rukia oujo-sama"

"Come in", she answered.

A beautiful woman entered, little older than Rukia. Her dark blue hair that interlocks her simple yet beautiful hair ornament made her pretty dark brown eyes pop. She was wearing light yellow kimono with white obi that wraps her nearly perfect waist, less elegant than Rukia's kimono but gorgeous enough to make the boys in all ages stare. Holding a tray with teapot and cup, she looked at the Lady seated on the bed, looking groggy. Quickly tried to hide her amusement, this is the first time she caught Rukia a little bit late. _"She's too cute!"_

"H-hey Yumi! What was that for?", Rukia pouted.

"Sorry oujo-sama, It's just that you look too cute and innocent when you just came out of bed", Yumi smiled and came closer, placed the tray on Rukia's bedside table and took her bow.

A pink tint appeared on her cheeks, "I-I'm just a little bit late and thank you Yumi"

"I must say Oujo-sama your popularity on this palace walls shoots up, well done."

Rukia comically slumped back on her bed with her face facing the soft pillows. She looked at Yumi with a hint of anxiety, "Well this concubine work stinks, and I don't even lift my finger in the past few days! What is this?! And now, 'Congratulations Rukia for saving your reputation as concubine'. Jeez. I still haven't seen that ice-cold Emperor anyway. It's been 6 days since I stayed here!" A boulder labeled with "DISASTER" dropped on Rukia's head.

Yumi laughed at her expression, "I guess he's busy with his paper work"

"uh-huh. Does he take some break after those stressful hours that he engaged in work?"

"Hmm.. well some servants said that they see his Majesty always sitting on a bench near at his Koi pond at his garden"

Rukia's eyes become straight, ready to mock the young Emperor, "Oh good, I thought he's made out of steel"

"Well, as you know Rukia oujo-sama, Steel can be crushed by water.. By rust."

Rukia curved up her lips and released her stunning smile. Thank God Yumi is her personal servant, beautiful with wit! Rukia likes that, engaging conversation with her will never be boring. She rise from her lying position and stood up on top of her bed with her clenched fist. "I'm here to work, not to take some vacation.. Since I've taken this job, I'll do my best to educate that scumbag. After all, the lives of the people here in Soul Society lie on his hand. What if his coldness will affect us all? That will be a disaster!"

Yumi placed her right hand to cover her lips with the cloth of her kimono and then sweatdropped, "R-Rukia oujo-sama.."

"Oh.. and oujo-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans today?"

"hmmm..", she placed her hand on her chin..thinking. "Well, nothing particular actually. I just wanted to see the young emperor but I guess he's busy sooo.. Exploring the palace wouldn't be bad"

Yumi smiled, "As you wish oujo-sama"

* * *

"Achu!", The man's slate grey eyes watered after he sneezed. His cold eyes turned back on his paper works after a minute of contemplating who just spoke his name. He continued signing and reviewing proposals that may or may not help his empire. His silky long black hair with white head pieces called kenseikan, dances with the wind as the cool breeze enter the chamber. He wore an elegant kimono fitted for and Emperor, A silky white undercoat with embroidered Sakura petals at its sleeve, which comes with a brick red overcoat with golden lining. Also, an embroidered obi was tied on his waist with golden tassel knotted on his side.

"My.. my Byakuya-boy what are you doing in your chamber?" An average, dark-skinned woman leaned against the chamber's door teasing. Her playful golden-colored eyes observe the young emperor, arms folded in front of her chest, with glee. She keeps her hair tied in a high ponytail. She wears a black backless sleeveless undershirt with an orange over shirt that has two stripes on each shoulder and a beige sash around her tiny waist that comes with a black spandex pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Yoruichi Shihoin is his majesty's commander of the Onmitsukido or commonly known as the covert ops.

"What are you doing here? Yoruichi..", the gorgeous emperor asked in monotone.

"Checking you of course, I don't want our emperor to be drowned by paper works just because he just wanted to finish it faster than usual. Look outside; it's a bright sunny day!", She slumped herself down at the front chair of Byakuya's working table with her both hands raised and placed at the back of her head.

His slate grey eyes glared at the woman in front of him, "I don't have time".

Yoruichi raised her right eyebrow in disbelief then moved her head side to side, "Well.. Whatever! You're the Emperor". Her statement was ended by a flying crumpled paper towards where he was seated. He dodges the projectile by moving his head on the side without taking his focus on work. A nerve just popped out on his forehead. _"Jeez give me a break"_, he thought. She walked with poise towards the door, opened it and looked once again to Byakuya. "Oh and by the way Byakuya-boy. I heard there is a beautiful maiden here in the palace. I hope you check her out. She's a noble by the way", her gold eyes winked and then left.

"A noble.. huh. Another match making? Seriously these elders are getting on my nerves", he whispered under his breath while rubbing his right temple.

In a jiffy, he finished all his paper works for this day to get some fresh air outside. _"I can't believe I'll be going out for the suggestion of that mere-cat.",_he thought. Looking satisfied, Byakuya left his office chamber to take a bath and change his clothes. From his overpriced kimono to a simple shihakusho, a combination of white shitagi, black kosode and hakama with a pair of tabi, a pair of waraji and a white obi with a sword tucked on its sides. In addition to his appearance, he wears a white scarf wrapped around his neck and a white tekkou that covers the back of his hands. He removes his kenseikans to mask his so-called, "Emperor Aura" Since wearing them proves that he is the head of the Kuchiki Clan and by that conclusion people will think immediately that he is the Emperor even if they haven't seen him. Although he changed his clothing, he still got it takes to make the women in Soul Society to swoon over him.

Byakuya dedicated half of his life on Soul Imperial Palace. Despite of his governance among people of Soul Society, he never been able to explore or visit outside the skirts of the palace; Runkongai, or even Seretei. Wearing simple clothing will immediately hid himself as a simple citizen or if not, a noble.. at least, not the peak of the food chain, when taking a stroll or investigating.

He left his sleeping quarters and walked towards his newly renovated garden. When Byakuya was pronounced as the official Emperor, the elders ordered the servants to remove the trees inside the palace except the cherry blossom trees. In addition, they said that only cherry blossom tree will be planted on the palace grounds. This made Byakuya smile, though he's in doubt whether the elders are making out for him for they placed him in the throne earlier than others. _A little oasis for being tired in these hideous tons of work they give me eh?_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading guys! As promise, here are my thanks and replies. Here's a gift from all of you.. A hint: ****They will meet in the next chapter**** *winks***

**R&R 3 I must admit, your words keeps me going 3**

YuzurihaNoRyuu:

**I guess when I was thinking about what my ByaRuki fanfict summary is like, Saiunkoku intertwines it *grumble grumble* Shuurei and Ryuuki has the same untold stories as Rukia and Byakuya and.. and.. I want to finish it. THOSE TWO, TITE KUBO and SAI YUKINO… hints! hints everywhere! *sobs***

ra7matigorti2

**Thank you so much! As requested, here is another chapter! Hope you like it! *thumbs up***

**Thank you for the favorites**, Kyky11 and ra7matigorti2!

**Thank you for the follow**, Nathalie Shiffer , Kyky11 and ra7matigorti2!


	3. Dirty little secret

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews, follows and favorite guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't speak fluent English but I'm trying my best. YOSH! Let's get it on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, and if I was I'll be ending up Byakuya and Rukia together :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Dirty Little Secret**

Located at the right corner of the Soul Imperial Palace resides the office of the Ozokutomu (Royal Special Task Force) or commonly known as the Zero Division. Seated behind his mahogany table, the head of Zero Division is talking in his subordinate in misery. He wears a silky silver undercoat accompanied by its flawless olive green kimono flow on his body perfectly; his obi has an olive green on the center with a lining of silver on both sides. Both arms are on the table, feeling the weight of his chin placed above his knuckles.

"If Rukia found this I'll be in a great danger", he said grumpily.

"Tch. Calm down master. As if Rukia-dono will know your secret and if she will, well.. It will not cause a fuss!", said the red-haired man. Now, his hair was tied in a high pony tail without his bandana, revealing his tattoos.

"Oh dear.. I guess you're right but I even dragged you to join in this division!", he sighed. His silvery white hair moved gracefully when he looked suddenly outside the window. "My.. children.. have already grown."

"She'll be fine. Trust me she's the daughter of a demon sword wielder! We're here to protect her aren't we? Master, Rose and Me! Even though she has a reiatsu leveled to a captain in Gotei 13 captains" he exclaimed in an ecstatic tone.

Jushiro straighten up, "A demon sword wielder huh and her reiatsu.. is quite disturbing for a cute little lady" he snickered. Suddenly his depressed mood turns into a sunny one after he heard one's name. "Oh right.. Rose! I hope he'll arrive soon."

"He will be Master.."

* * *

Rukia curved her sweet lips into a smirk. She was hiding, masking her reiatsu from the beginning she eavesdrop outside her father's office chamber. She was holding a packed spicy buns and jasmine tea. _"Well.. That was quite a revelation"_, she thought. Rukia walked away from the chamber feeling fulfilled on what she heard. A little lady born with the Ukitake Clan with a reiatsu leveled with Gotei 13's captains, a father who wields his sword like a demon, two adopted brothers who can do _who-knows-what_ just to protect their family especially her. What can a girl could ask for? Even if she's a noble without money at least they have this bond and strength to have each other.

She smiled at the latter part of her eavesdropping session, her brother Rose will come back. That thing makes her unsteady in a good way. "I hope he brought back new human music so we can dance and sing with it like the old times", Rukia giggled to herself while hopping playfully.

* * *

"Ugh. What a troublesome daughter. I have to make that thing up in seconds!", Jushiro sweatdropped. True, he always feels her daughter's reiatsu even though she can mask it well. Blood is thicker than water as what humans said. In reality, they know Rukia will understand their rankings here in the palace so bursting some information like that wouldn't harm her; they wrapped their _"real talk"_ with their status instead.

Both Jushiro and Renji bursted into laughter. "A very good actor indeed and Rukia.. To think that she can hide that monstrous power.. Amazing", Renji's eyes was filled with happy tears.

"I think my daughter will be also entitled as demon in the near future", Jushiro chuckled. "What can you say about Rukia, did she improved… Rose?"

At the window sill, a fine man wearing a black suit with a thigh length black jacket and a white shirt with frilled cuffs and high collar was seated. His long wavy blond hair swayed bouncily against the wind with his eyes fixed on both Jushiro and Renji. Rose smiled with his eyes closed, shrugged with palms lifted up against his shoulders. "She become a little demon if you asked me Master.. Otou-sama"

"So you came Rose", Renji snickered. "It's been a while. So what have you found in the world of living? Any unusual?"

"Nope, nothing. Although there are new released human music though.", Rose was being engulf little by little by his dreamland. Music is his everything. Renji stood up and smacked Rose on his shoulders, which was of course pulled Rose back in reality.

"H-Hey! What was that for you IDIOT?", Rose shrieked.

"Baka! Why did you press that word in my face you music freak?!" Renji head-butted Rose for that matter, "You got us worried especially Rukia-dono. At least just send a hell butterfly before you jump into one place!"

He rubbed his small bump on his forehead, "Renji.. Oujo-sama.. Otou-sama.."

"That should keep the two of you down a bit", Jushiro seating comfortable at his chair watching his two sons argue, tied his hair into a ponytail. "Rose, Renji.. Please take good care of Rukia. These hideious pile of work is killing me. I can't even take a peek in my daughter's chamber to check on. And that Ice Emperor.. That brat! I just want my children to be happy, away from these things", He said teary-eyed.

Rose and Renji grinned at each other, walked in front of Jushiro's table and bowed down, "Yes.. Otou-sama"

* * *

The night falls over the palace, cherry blossom trees rustled against the cold summer wind. Walking around in this time of day doesn't annoy Rukia. It's just that she was on auto-pilot, controlling her whole body whether on what coordinates of the palace she will go. She's eager to see what the servants told her that it is so beautiful that when a person stayed on the Imperial garden for a couple of hours or so, she/he can attain Nirvana; or the state of being free from suffering such as stress attained in work. "I hope he wasn't selfish as he can be.. HIDING THAT PLACE IN THIS PALACE!" Rukia grumbled as she walked on the large hallways of the palace. She suddenly stopped when a cold breeze go together with cherry blossom scent was caressing her face. "I finally found it!", her voice echoed on the hallway. She runs as fast as she could without using her shinpo. Using shunpo would ruin her reputation as a concubine.. and a little awkward too. She can do it with her kimono with ease but she rather not push her luck, even if she was tired and looking for it a couple of hours ago. It will passively reveal that she was so into getting into that garden.

Moonlight shines down at beautiful garden. Trees revealed their strong branches with their light pink tint blossoms that casted their shadows over the koi pond that glistens under the moonlight. "This is really magnificent. Its summer though, but here.. They flourish. ", she said to herself. Rukia walked slowly towards the garden, savoring the stunning landscape in front of her eyes. It's been decades ago since she saw a cherry blossom bloomed. Nothing but dead plants and withered trees can be found in the Ukitake manor. She strived to revive their garden however; lady luck wasn't on their side. Not a single plant lived or a small tree grew after a month, it's like their garden was cursed. She just wanted to bring back old memories but moving on is healthy than keeping a bad memory. Even though her mother departed, she still has his father and his two brothers. This is happiness, this is moving on, this is the new day.

Rukia placed her packed spicy buns and tea at the bench facing the pond. Looking at the strong branch of the tree, she smiled. "I bet the view is more beautiful up there!", drowning her misery by her excitement. That's one of the things that her family admires about her, having her "positive" outlook in life.

She climbed the tree using her shunpo and walked, with her arms oh her side and walking carefully, placing her foot forward than the other, towards the part where the branch is outstretch over the koi pond. Rukia seated at her preferred spot and dangled her feet above. "Huwaaaaaah! It's so beautiful up here!", Rukia giggled while still dangling her feet, she bend a little to look at her reflection below. The girl looking at her smiled with her teeth showing up. "You're looking well little lady", her laughter resonated in the entire garden. She stared at the skies to watch the moon and the stars that twinkle by.

After a while, a strong wind pushed her out of her balance and fell. Getting ready to go back to her chamber, soaking wet with Yumi scolding her, she shut her eyes real tight. To her surprise, she didn't feel pain or wet for that matter. Rukia opened her eyes and saw an exceptional beautiful man holding her! Her violet eyes widens, _"he is gorgeous.. but why in the world does he doing here?"_. He looked at her, grey to violet, violet to grey. Byakuya nearly smiled when he saw her beautiful violet eyes dilate.

"Off you go little lady", He said in monotone. When Byakuya is in disguise, his ice-cold attitude turned gentle one. After all, the Majesty is known as the Ice Emperor, bending his attitude will complete his concealment. His release snapped Rukia back in reality.

"Oh thank you so much", her cheeks are as pink as the cherry blossoms above them. Rukia bowed down to give her appreciation. She smiled and sits on the bench facing the pond, waving Byakuya to sit beside her. He nodded and sits beside her.

The young Emperor watched Rukia as she prepares her packed foods. Her gentle hands brushed against his as she handed the spicy buns and jasmine tea. She smiled and nodded after he thanked her. Byakuya remembered what Yoruichi said earlier, _"Oh and by the way Byakuya-boy. I heard there is a beautiful maiden here in the palace. I hope you check her out. She's a noble by the way"_ .

"_She's the one, the noblewoman. But who is she? What is she doing here? In the palace. It's the first time I see her"_, Byakuya thought. He was in his sea of thoughts while eating his buns. _"Oh! This is good and it's spicy!" _

"I'm Ukitake Rukia by the way", she finally spoke while enjoying her buns and looking at the horizon.

"I-I'm Yoru"

"Yoru? Oh that's cute! Night huh..", Rukia giggled.

Byakuya snorted, _"If only she knew but I guess hiding is still recommended in this situation"_. He finished his buns and held his tea cup, feeling its warmth.

"What are you doing here in the palace by the way? It's my first time to see you here. Or am I just to busy?", he asked.

Rukia laughed at the latter, "I've been here for 6 days. I'm the concubine of the Emperor"

"_What?! A concubine? For him? So this is her.",_ he thought. "Have you seen him?", nearly mocked her. Of course the answer is No, what is he thinking? But he's in disguise so he let it go.

"Actually, no. I haven't seen him. I'm here to teach him. Don't get me wrong, I don't speak politics but I'm here to soften him up. I can feel he doesn't need me though", there's a sad tone in her voice.

"Why would you say that? You haven't still met him"

"Some or should I say majority of the people who work here in the palace said so. Even outside the palace grounds. They said that.. _'That Emperor is such a waste. He's good yes.. but his attitude sucks. I don't even think that that guy will get a concubine or even a heir! I don't even know if he knows the people's feelings. So cold it makes us shiver'_ they don't even know him! I admit, I doubted his cold action will affect us all but no. Seeing this..", She waved her hand at the scenery in front of her. "It feels warm. To think that the Majesty spend his time in this garden. I don't even think that he needs me. I guess the elders want to see the soft Emperor in public or.. and heir", Rukia gulped while she whispered the last two words.

Byakuya laughed his heart out, waving his silky black hair against the breeze. His playful attitude caught Rukia's attention and joined him in laughter. _"Darn this noble man is annoying for asking too many questions but his laugh is really something."_

She heated up in this thought. Rukia's cheeks are again tinted with pink; this didn't escape the keen sight of the Emperor.

"I would do anything even if I have to die just to know what you're thinking"

Rukia's cheeks shifted from pink to crimson. _Seriously, what's up with this guy?!_

"Nothing.. it's just that. You're easy to talk to Yoru", she avoided his grey slate eyes while she was packing up. It's late she should be on her chambers now or Yumi will go hysterical. After she finished packing, Rukia stood up and walked in front of Byakuya. She bowed down and smile. "Thank you for the company. I must leave now; they must be looking for me"

"The pleasure is all mine Rukia, may I accompany you to your chambers?"

"Oh no, that wouldn't be necessary. I can manage"

"As you wish princess"

Rukia chuckled, "Whatever you say, you're too uptight! Loosen up a little like you did before. It suits you _sire_", she bowed down again and walked away leaving Byakuya dumbfounded. He shrugged and walked back to his chamber. His back again in his title.. The Ice Emperor.

"_She was just mocking me, there's no way she would found out. I'm the Emperor, I rule my own world.. But.. Either way, princess really suits her. The Lady of the Ukitake Clan.. and my wife"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I used Rose because you'll know why in the next chapters. Either way, Renji and Rose has some similarities. They're both loud and wacky! :D**

**at ra7matigorti2 : No problemo! *thumbs up***

**at Kyky11: That is so sweet! thank you so muuuch! :***

**at Takayanagi Sakura : Here it isss~! and thank youuuu so much! :D**

**at loverukia: Thank youuuuu! :D**

**Thank you for the follow awesome people! Gaamatsu96, , TheHedgehog22, corvusraven, Takayanagi Sakura!**

**And for the people who clicked the favorite list! Gaamatsu96 and corvusraven!**


	4. Deal between two nobles

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews, follows and favorite guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the late update, school just started but I'll be trying my best to update during weekends *winks***

**I don't speak fluent English but I'm trying my best. YOSH! Let's get it on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, and if I was I'll be ending up Byakuya and Rukia together :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Deal between two nobles.**

Two days after Yoru and Rukia's encounter; Rukia kept herself inside of her chamber, thinking what tactics will bring the young Emperor to face and talk to her. Her brother, Rose, gave her a human device which called "Ipod" to keep her company especially now that her two brothers, including the head of the Ukitake Clan, Jushiro has gone somewhere. They said they will go for a father and son's bonding but she knows very well that her beloved family went on a mission, leaving their princess to be bored to death. Before heading out, Rose went to her chambers to deliver his gift and promised that when they get back, they will conduct a house warming (for being a concubine, living in riches and all that jazz. Rukia still think if her brother mocks her) including Rose's welcome party in her chamber.

Rukia just finished her afternoon bath, walked in front of the mirror, seated on her armchair and grabbed a comb including her Ipod. She placed the two earphones in her ears and started to comb her raven-black hair. Rose placed a variety of genres on her piece of human technology, from classical to metal rock, you name it! One of the perks of having an overrated music inclined brother; opposing her other brother, Renji, who is inclined in who-knows-what-as-long-as-it-will-not-stain-my-man liness which she consider her brother's insight as lame. But right now, Pop music it is.

She continues to comb her hair that came into halt when her personal servant knocked, to tell that there's someone who is looking for her outside. Rukia tilted her head slightly on the side with brows narrowed, she removed the two earpiece and asked, "Who is it Yumi?"

"A messenger oujo-sama. It looks like the message come directly from his Highness himself."

Rukia was shocked. What does his Highness want from her? Nevertheless, it means he already knew that he has some concubine lurking somewhere, waiting like a classic Disney princess for her prince to come. She stood up; straighten her kimono from her shoulders down to her knee. Her reputation must be preserve, intact and not be stained just because she can't wear a decent kimono like a royalty.

She slides the door to her right to greet Yumi and the messenger who's waiting outside the residence for her arrival. Rukia smiled as the two bowed down before her. Yumi stood beside her with her head kept down. On his knees, the messenger blushed as Rukia smiled at him. Yumi, with her keen eyesight, she noticed the messenger's reaction and left out a giggle.

Resting his left knee on the floor while his left knee supported his right arm with head still kept down, he said, "Concubine Ukitake, the Emperor wishes to see you in his residence".

"Is that all?"

"Yes, concubine Ukitake".

"Alright, thank you for the message, you are dismissed". In a blink, the messenger shunpo-ed, leaving the two maiden dumbstruck. Rukia sighed, walked a bit forward to admire the scene in front of her and also, to think if the messenger got the message right or just playing pranks on her. Beautiful cherry blossom trees swayed as the wind brushes on the its flowers and leaves leaving a sweet scent all over. The sunlight that touches her snow white skin felt warm but the cold wind contradicts the temperature anyway. Looking down, the pond that surrouns her residence glistens as the sunlight shines above. Playful koi-s jump out and in the water disturbing her reflection.

"Finally! He wants to see me."

"Isn't it great oujo-sama?", Yumi said with excitement. "You must wear the most beautiful kimono in your closet with its paired hair ornament. I will make sure the Emperor will drool at oujo-sama's beauty!" Rukia laughed. She knows that Yumi expects a wonderful romance between her and Byakuya. The first and last concubine that turned into his Highness other half.. as Yumi told Rukia. What a sweet title.

"I know! I've been cracking up my skull for days! Just to think how on Soul Society we'll meet. Without suspicions of course. And then suddenly he JUST asked me to meet him! Time to heat him up a little", Yumi saw an evil smirk on her lips but chose to leave it. "But no need for more exquisite stuffs. If and only if he's really interested in me, then he should start accepting for what I an. Love makes the two hearts going, not some material stuff or beauty that can be remove or be gone easily" she chuckled.

Really, Rukia never fail to amaze Yumi. _"Maybe I should ask some advice regarding my lovelife or some sort" , _Yumi thought. "As you wish oujo-sama, at least get dressed for your first meeting. A little touch of make-up won't hurt."

Ignoring Yumi's suggestion, "Still.. I don't know why I needed to be summoned there. We could just meet at the garden. Tch!"

"Maybe his Majesty wants a heir already!", a nerve suddenly popped out of Rukia's forehead.

She straightens her back and looked at Yumi who is still standing beside the door, looking at her with sparkles in her eyes. Yumi really want to do this, "Fine. Just a little bit make up will do". Rukia entered the house again to fix herself up, Yumi followed and closed the doors.. beginning to conduct her mission.

* * *

Byakuya sits behind his working room's sliding door with shutter that covers it from top to bottom. He wanted to see Rukia again but too scared to face the truth. What if Rukia also wanted to see him? That would be good but on the other hand, he's presenting himself as Yoru and of course, the Emperor.. Byakuya.

He just came back from the court room. The meeting proved to be very dull and boring cause everytime he tried to concentrate on the discussions, the sweet smile of the petite girl with ebony-black hair appears. Her intoxicating scent when he first meet her still lingers on his memories, leaving him haunted by this beautiful girl.. day and night.

He sighed, waiting for his girl in his dreams to arrive. What if he told her the truth, will she leave him? Can she stay? Of course, she's his concubine. But what if the thing that chains her inside the palace rust once he told her? That he's not really made out of ice. He really doesn't cause blizzards when he talks or walks by. He just wanted to be highly respected like his father, grandfather that even though he's pretty young for an emperor, he can still handle the Soul Society with his bare hands.

After a long while, he heard some footsteps coming. As the footsteps come closer and closer, he gripped his kimono tighter. _"this is it"_, he thought. A small figure bowed down before him and the shutters and muttured, "Good Afternoon, your Highness". Byakuya fights the urge to hug her, he just replied in monotone, "Good Afternoon. Have a seat Rukia".

Behind the shutters, he saw Rukia's shocked face. He knows, sooner or later she will asked questions. But for now, he's really amazed at how Rukia act in a serious manner. A true lady of one of the noble houses, Ukitake. Byakuya smiled as he gazes at his wife. Thank goodness for the shutters, he's still the Ice Emperor.

"H-how did you know my name?", Rukia asked, stuttering.

"I need to know the name of my wife. Even though this is only a set up or some sort ", he replied simply.

His answer makes her ears heat up. _"Wow, she also had the same effect she has on me. I guess that's a good sign"_, he thought.

"R-right".

"What can you say about my palace?", change of subject. They need it if they want to continue their conversation which the room nearly becomes the extension of Snoozeville.

Rukia's face has lightened up in his question, "Oh! I love the palace your Highness. The people here are very accommodating. I don't know if they do it naturally or just because of my gained status or my last name. Anyway, I love living here. My family members taught that I didn't know what they're doing here.. you know their jobs as your royal guards and m-me.. to teach you".

"teach me?", he asked with his one eyebrow raised, lips raised into a smile.

"Well yeah. The elders told me to soften you a bit", then she bit her lowerlip.

"You'll be having a hard time to tame and melt my glaciers my wife." The word WIFE really makes her blush every single time.

Rukia chuckled, " I don't think so your Majesty".

"ooooh~ a very persuasive woman I see. I like that. I like you".

"Like me? You don't even know me Byakuya", there she raised her eyebrow but then her eyes are full of humor.

Byakuya swear his heart skipped a beat when she called him his name. No one dared to speak his name, even nobles. Only his family members and close friends call him that. But she.. she even speak his name simply. No flowering words attached. He shook his head in disbelief and smiled. 'Rukia caught me off guard by her words. She's really something.'

* * *

Rukia smiled as Byakuya took some time to think about what she had said. She resists the joy seeing the shadow behind the shutters shivers or other unnecessary movement when she opens her mouth to say something. They will really get along. It just needs to take some time to show to other people but for them, there are really no glaciers. He just made that up to intimidate other people. She knew it from the beginning, when she set her feet on his garden for the first time.

"Rukia can you extend your hand across the shutters?"

Her eyes narrowed, that does this man want now? She shrugged and extends her right. Rukia inserted her hand between 2 shutter with her palm faced down. In a minute, she felt a hand held hers and a soft warm kiss brushed on her knuckles. This makes her jump. Quickly she hides her embarrassment behind her left palm.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Obviously kissing your hand. I should have met you earlier or greeted you in your arrival here in the palace. Yes, I don't know who you really are and me to you. That's fair for the both of us. Don't you think?" he exclaimed still holding her hand though he just straighten back on his seat after he kissed her hand.

"What a lousy explanation but I guess you're right" Rukia chuckled.

"You're calling me lousy? I'm hurt" the shadow behind the shutters crutch down pretending to be stabbed on his side by someone imaginary.

"Lame.", and they both laughed. Rukia was the first to halt when she felt a fast projectile came behind her back pointing perfectly between the two shutters, aiming Byakuya behind. She was fast enough to catch the pointed object between her forefinger and her middle finger with her left hand without taking off her eyes in the shutters in front of her. The pointed needle left a cut across Rukia's left cheek.

"RUKIA!" Byakuya nearly stand and take his zanpakuto when Rukia pulled him back in his seat.

"Stay.. I'll handle this.. Yoru", without another word she pulled her right hand and twists her body to look at the person behind her. Rukia saw a person wearing black all over with a black mask to cover his/her face. Without any zanpakuto in hand, she decided to take down the enemy alive for inquisition afterwards. Rukia shunpo-ed behind the enemy with raised knee, she turns her hips, pivot her other foot and let out a snap kick horizontally sending the black figure quickly flying across the room.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE DAMAGE", she shouted towards Byakuya with a smile. She's really into this. It's been a while since she fights someone. Normally, her brothers including their father take care of things like this but since they're having their so-called _"father and son's vacation"_, it's time to show the power that she kept within.

Without any incantation, Rukia swiftly swings her forefinger and middle finger that has been close together from her left shoulder pointing towards the enemy. A purple/black spiritual energy enveloped the target with a powerful stream of gravity. It forms a box covered with speak-like bulges hitting the one inside from head to toe.

With the enemy's last cry before he passed out, she raised her palm to the target, closes her hand into a fist, a thick yellow rope ensnared the target leaving him passed out as well as secured at the ground. Byakuya's room didn't receive as much as damage as they expected. Rukia shunpo-ed in front of the shutters, cut it down, that slowly revealed the sweet shocked Emperor standing behind.

"Rukia…"

"Are you alright your Highness?"

"I-I'm fine thanks to you."

Rukia smiled, her bright smile was contagious that the young Emperor also smiled and shook his head and said, "Amazing". She chuckled and walked closer to him but the high Kidos that she had used nearly made her to pass out. Quickly, Byakuya catches her, sits on his cushion and cradle her in his arms. With his free arm, he held out his hand above Rukia's wounds. His palms glowed with green spiritual energy which indicates a healing Kido.

"You know, you don't have to do this", Rukia exclaimed, looking at her husband's crisp features. She nearly blushed but her aching body prevents her to do so.

"I just want to thank my awesome wife for saving me. This is the least thing that I can do.", looking down at her with concern that can be easily seen in his grey-slate eyes.

"Fair enough", she giggled. Letting her stay and to be cradled in his arms makes her swoon in the inside. Thank goodness she used that spells. It lessens the damage; in addition to that she received this kind of treatment. It's so good, Rukia thought it's illegal. The glow on Byakuya's hand slowly deteriorates and her body ache slowly disappears. She's preparing herself to get up when Byakuya hold her close. She gasps in reaction.

"Never do that again, understood?"

"Do what?"

"Jumping into trouble, when in fact I'm here. You even pulled be back on my seat!"

"I'm nearer to him.. or her. That's why I took the chance. You shouldn't be scolding me like this! You're like my brothers and father!", with slight annoyance in her voice. Byakuya teased her again.

"Is that so?"

"Ugh! Annoying boys". She pouted. In a snap, Byakuya kissed her forehead and whispered. "Honestly, stop jumping into battles like that."

Rukia blushed in embracement; her face heated up and feels defeated, "Fine."

"Good. And I believe you already knew my two personas"

"Yeah. Yoru and Byakuya"

"Why do you do it anyway?"

"When you're appointed in the throne, earlier than expected, younger than expected, stronger than expected and wiser than expected; you should take precautions on the people whose surrounding you. You never know what will happen."

"Oh.."

"You knew that I was Yoru, how long you have known. I'm quite astounded."

"Hmm..", Rukia scratched her lower right jaw, thinking. "Let's just say that your garden betrayed you. When I set foot on your garden, I was overwhelmed by your reiatsu. I only confirmed it when you hold my hand and kiss it. They have the same warmth."

"You.. felt that? In an instant?"

"yes"

"Amazing", Byakuya nearly whispered. This little petite girl on his arms. He knows, she's masking up her reiatsu all the time. Even now, he can't felt it anymore. Byakuya first and last felt it when she engaged herself in battle. _"No wonder why they never let Rukia fight. She draws too much attention.. and power."_

"Well, my family told me I'm a demon myself", Rukia remembered her eavesdropping session before her brother, Rose's arrival.

"I agree", he replied.

"Rukia rolled her eyes, "Tch. Let's make a deal. Don't tell my family about this incident". She crossed her fingers, hoping that the young Emperor would agree.

"What is it for me?"

"I'll help you in this roller coaster political stuff; I'll never spill your true nature outside. This natural stuffs, will be kept just for the two of us"

"Like we are the Ice Emperor and his sweet, innocent and battle allergic wife?", he asked. He's really into this. Taking it slow.

"Yes".

"We have a deal then."

* * *

**A/N: I' sorry it kept me for a while; I can't spoil the true plot of this story in the reviews though it has the similar SM plot in the earlier chapters. I hope in this chapter I answered it all. Dum dum dunun~ I'll be keeping their pairing as light and squishy opposite to other fanfict's dark, deep and mature aura for those two.**

**OtakuAnimeLover21 : Thank youuuu!**

**Guest: Byakuya and his soft side 3**

**BexBluedragon: Thank youuu! ;)**

**andyantopia: Howdy :***

**Yuki-onna 0 : Oh no its fine. Thank youuu so much! ;)**

**Thank you for the Fav and Follow awesome people!**

**Furryfuzzy**

**OtakuAnimeLover21**

**monster in pocket**

**chibi0817**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Howdy guys, I just want to announce that, I'm still on in this story its just that I'm too busy in school :( I can't promise anything about the updates, as soon as I finish a chapter, I'll post it right away. ;)**

**I hope you're all still with me. 3 Thank you for your support minna! *o***


	6. Twilight

**I don't speak fluent English but I'm trying my best. YOSH! Let's get it on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, and if I was I'll be ending up Byakuya and Rukia together :3**

* * *

"But Byakuya-boo~ you're giving me much work don't you?"

As the head of the covert ops whined when the young emperor give her the authority to do an inquisition for the black figure lying on the ground. She smiled when Rukia caught her eyes, sitting pretty on her silver cushion located at the corner of the room. The petite young raven-black hair consort suddenly looked at her, smiled and bowed a little. Yoruichi grinned and let out a wave.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?"

"If you mock or make fun of her you will know what's coming at you, got it?", Byakuya whispered yet warned his trusted officer and childhood friend.

Yoruichi held out her two hands up in the air feeling defeated, "Whatever, I'll take care what you ask for Byakuya-boo" With this, she rose from her cushion and let the other members to fetch the unconscious figure on the ground and shunpo-ed to their barracks. Their leader, however shunpo-ed behind Rukia and whispered something. The consort blushed in scarlet and bowed. Feeling satisfied, she smirked at the couple and followed her other members to do her job.

* * *

Rukia blushed when Yoruichi approach her in a great speed just to whisper the words, "Don't make Byakuya full of himself ne? You made a lot of progress. Even though I don't see it, I can feel it".

"_What does Yoruichi-sama thinking? Does she already know our agreement?"_, Rukia is in her deep thoughts when Byakuya seated down beside her and pinched her arm. She shrieked in pain and punch Byakuya in his shoulders, "What was that?!"

"You're in your own bubble again, my dear consort", he mocked.

"Jeez when I'm with you alone, cut off the consort thing"

"Whatever oujo-sama", Rukia rolled her eyes.

Silence engulfed the two, feeling each presence. Thinking who had just sent the black figure to kill the young emperor. Sure, Byakuya knows how to defend himself from danger. Even though he's young for his position, still his skills as a fighter never failed him. Rukia looked at him using her peripheral vision. He's still calm despite what just happened earlier. Does it mean that he's already got use to it? The assassin was just a piece of cake to be terrified for? She doesn't know. But in the corner of her heart, she knows that if you mess up with this man, you will be reincarnated to the human world in an instant.

"Hey Byakuya", She moved her head to look at the man beside her.

"Yes?", His eyes are shut but his ears are open and working like a radar.

"Do you always get threats like that?", he knows what she's talking about.

"Yes, but it is the first time that someone attacked me inside my own palace. Once I set my feet outside the palace walls to take trips and to visit very important people, they're ecstatic to send their greetings personally."

"Oh", that's the only word that escaped in her lips. Honestly speaking, having a foreign feeling towards him makes Rukia worried.

"Do you suspect anyone?",Rukia asked. She was quite shaken at Byakuya's statement. No wonder he never go out in the palace once more. It's too risky for him and for his men to handle fangirls and fanboys who is in their violent mode.

"I already told you.. When you're appointed in the throne, earlier than expected, younger than expected, stronger than expected and wiser than expected; you should take precautions on the people whose surrounding you. Y~"

Rukia finished it, "You never know what will happen.. I get it."

Byakuya curved the side of his lips a little, "good".

Rukia felt something strange. Suddenly she stood up, brushed her kimono to straighten it, and looked at Byakuya, "I should be taking my leave now your Highness", then she bow her head down.

"Why in a hurry Rukia?", Byakuya looked puzzled.

She let out her best smile in him which made him stiffen a little, "My family's back! I can feel them already!".

"You felt them?", hiding his amusement in his monotone voice.

"Yes, I know I sound stupid and all. I also don't know how I do it.. I just.. know it", looking for words that best describe what she just felt.

"No wonder they never let you take your own battles", he stood up and also bow his head to her, giving respect. Byakuya never bowed down to anyone except his close family members. Rukia just joined on the list of Byakuya's exception list. She earned it.

Rukia's taken aback of Byakuya's weird doings_, "Why would an emperor bow down to someone like her? This isn't right". _But somewhere in Rukia's mind, she also wanted to be respected as well as notice her as a noble woman. Hey she still have her last name you know! She smiled, "What a gentleman"

Byakuya smiled, "Thank you, let me take you to your chambers". They both walk towards the door.

She shook her head and wave her right hand in the midair declining the emperor's offer, "I can manage your Highness". She just don't want to hear her brother's and fathers rambling about this. They approve to become his highness consort to teach him and earn money, not coming back home to tell that she had just become the Empress of the whole Soul Society because of love. What a jealous, annoying yet sweet and protective family.

Byakuya let out a heavy sigh, Rukia added, "You know my family".

He chuckled, Oh he knows her family alright."Yes, I know". He felt a stab of pain in his heart when they stopped at the door.

Rukia twirl to face her _special friend_ and pinched him in the cheeks, "You can do that, just.. Not today alright?" She bow down again and walked away. Her battle earlier didn't affect her at all. She's not in a mess, her hair is still perfectly intertwined in her beautiful hair dress and her kimono is still outstanding as ever.

* * *

Waking towards her chamber, Rukia smiled to herself. Every single time that she meet-up with Byakuya something strange yet fun happens. He brought more colors to her trichromatic world, which consist of her two brothers and their father. Rukia hummed her favorite pop song while going back to her chambers. _"_Rose-niisan knows good music. I want to see them already_."_, Rukia grumbled.

After a few seconds, someone embraced the petite princess behind her back. Her body stiffen as the chest of the unknown man pressed behind her back. She smiled at the known spiritual pressure, suddenly she stab it with her right elbow and kick him on his chest. Luckily, the man back flipped when Rukia twirled around to kick him.

"Nice reflex you have there, imouto", He smiled.

"Whatever Rose-niisan, if you want to hug me just tell me jeez.", she chuckled, run and hugged him. With her height 4'8 1/2 and Rose's height of 6'1 ½, Rose needed to bend just to hug her more securely. "Welcome home, nii-san".

"You like my present?", Rose asked.

Rukia twirled her brother and released him. She put her hands up in the air while jumping like an idiot. "I love it! But where's father and Renji?"

"Looking for us?", a deep yet sweet voice reached her ears. Another two distinct spiritual pressure suddenly appeared out of nowhere to greet them.

"Father! Renji! Welcome home!", energetic as ever, she greeted the two man with their noticeably long white and red hair, a warm hug.

"The family's back, 'ol right!", Renji exclaimed punching the thin air.

"Idiot!", Rukia kicked him on his knees, making him clutch his knees and groan in pain. "What was that for midget?!"

Rukia ran behind Juushiro to become her human shield. She giggled as Rose hold Renji to keep him in his place. She just love to make fun of her family. One of the perks of being the only female in the Ukitake noble household.

"Alright, alright children. Let's go to Rukia's chamber. We've got a lot of things to catch up", exclaimed by the head of the Ukitake Clan.

"Yoooooosh!", the three screamed in excitement.

"Hold up princess", Renji walked infront of Rukia to start a lecture. "You must not on your crazy side when you're here. You must be gentle, soft, be LADY like!"

"Excuse me! I don't care. As long as you're all by my side, I can't stop being ME. You must be thankful. I'm still the sweet, kind, little sister you have!"

"Tch! Whatever.", Juushiro and Rose both laughed at the conversation of the two. These kind of small things makes the strong bond of their family. The sun is ready to set on the Soul Palace. This caught Juushiro's eyes. He sat on the edge of the walkway, giving signal to his dear children.

"Come, before we go to Rukia's chamber, let's watch the twilight".

Rukia, Rose and Renji smiled to each other and sat on the walkway. Rukia and Rose on his left side and Rose on his right. He flung his arms on the shoulder of his children and compress them to his side, wearing his best smile ever. Cold wind caress their happy and contented faces as the sun sets, sending its beautiful colors across the skies. Making it one of their best days ever since Rukia finally got herself inside the palace walls where her family mostly stay because of their work. But does she really know how REAL things happen inside? What is the truth behind this tall walls? She knows deep down that she's being protected by these people seated beside her, and the one who's seated on top with his misty grey eyes.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I kinda feel crappy with this chapter. I don't know maybe I'm just too busy doing school stuffs. But even I'm busy as heck it doesn't mean I'll leave this sweet thing behind. I named this "TWILIGHT" because Rukia managed to know and interact with the REAL Byakuya yet, people inside and outside the palace want to put an end on the young Emperor's light, leading him into darkness. How will the two manage? That's the trick! Haha. There's a lot going and flying inside my head, I just need to write them down. LOL Anyways, Thank you for reading! Many thanks to those people who reviewed, follow and favorite this story. I'm working on another BYARUKI fic (writing them down on my handy dandy notebook) but still thinking if I can manage to update two fanfics. Give me your thoughts awesome people! ;)**


	7. Trust

**I don't speak fluent English but I'm trying my best. YOSH! Let's get it on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, and if I was I'll be ending up Byakuya and Rukia together :3**

* * *

"Achoooo!", Rukia wiped her nose using the back of her small hand in private. She was seated right next to Byakuya. The Emperor, most beautiful man she had ever met, her secret keeper and not to mention his unofficial husband. The court room was filled with his officials. They were seated parallel to each other, a red carpet were placed in the middle starting from the door opening up to end where the young emperor was seated. The courtroom was well-designed for these higher ups.

Rukia wanted to listen to their reports in the Soul Society, problems from the outskirts of Rukongai up to the Emperor's palace, but in the end, she was just hearing ramblings of old geezers wanting the Emperor's attention and money. Problems that they reported can be resolved by not using any amount of gold. No wonder why Byakuya took these problems to himself and trusted advisers. The raven-black haired beauty scanned the room to find her family. She smiled as she landed her eyes on the left side, near to where some officials are seated. Her family are standing there, with their gaze shifting from one official to the other, scanning the entire room, ready to kill somebody or some sort. Her older brother, Rose, caught her attention. He let out a small wave and nudge Renji who wore his straight face, taking his job seriously. Renji glared at Rose, who in return moved his head to where Rukia was seated. His eyes soften as he look on his beautiful sister. He nodded and went back to his job. She shifted her gaze to her father. His eyes are close, arms folded infront of his chest and listening to his environment. She may not see it, but she knows that her father's reiatsu I s covering her with protection and love.

The meeting was quite a bore but she can't help it since Byakuya personally invited her to come.

* * *

_[Flashback!]_

Sitting side by side under a Sakura tree, Byakuya spoke, "Attend my court meeting tomorrow". Rukia spitted out her tea and looked at Byakuya with disgust. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "Attend my court meeting tomorrow", he repeated casually. She sighed, held her teacup in two hands and place it on her lap. "Why?"

Byakuya looked at her violet pools, which in return her cheeks revealed a pink tint. "You want to know how I run things here right?", Well that's true. Rukia's curiosity sometimes get herself into trouble. The more she wanted to know something, the more unstable her reiatsu is steaming out of her body. She scratch the back of her head and smile sheepishly, "uhmm.. You're right but-"

"8:30am tomorrow at the court room. You'll be my escort.", with that he looked straight in the horizon while drinking his tea.

Rukia remained silent. Thinking what the officials might say, her father and two brothers! For sure those three are present on the meeting. What does this guy thinking? Presenting her to the whole palace? Unbelievable! Although there is a part of her that's doing summersaults because of joy, her hands tremble in fear. She felt heat on her right hand, a slender and fair masculine hand is squeezing it firmly. An assuring squeeze.

"You're braver than this Rukia. Loosen up a little will you? I already told Jyuushiro-sensei that you'll be coming with me". Rukia gasped, does father really give him a permission?

"He g-gave you a permission?"

"Yes, he also mentioned that since you've been staying here for quite a long time. Might as well learn and study what's happening here in the palace."

Rukia pouted in his exclamation. "Is it necessary?"

"You never know what will happen Rukia. Jyuushiro-sensei is quite precautious to his daughter", Rukia swore she noticed Byakuya winked at her. He stood up and helped her stand. After the incident in Byakuya's room, they become close to each other. Many servants suppress their giggles when they see the two of them spend their time in each other's company.

They reach Rukia's chamber, Byakuya bow down, took and kiss the back of her right hand and stood up. "I'll be here at exactly 8:00am. If you don't want me to see you naked, or taking a bath, wake up early." He smirked and walk back to his chamber. Rukia's face turned red and throw a pebble at the back of his head. "Shut up idiot! I'll be up earlier than you!"

* * *

"Don't you ever peak you pervert!', Rukia shouted at Byakuya. She closed the sliding door and jump at the tub to take a fast bath. She was awaken by Byakuya's beautiful face looking at her in a few inches. In a jiffy, Rukia shunpo-ed at the back of the sliding door to take a bath.

"I already told you. Wake up early unless you want me to see you in your bare skin.", He seated himself on the chair near the window. Teasing his sweet concubine.

"Shut up! I can do this. Go somewhere, I need to get dress. Yumi!", Rukia called her, "can you help me get dress?"

"Hai oujo-sama!, Byakuya-sama", Byakuya was quite astounded by Yumi's quick pace. She's definitely the perfect maid for Rukia.

"I'll be waiting outside.", He stood up and sit at the empty chairs and table placed near the pond that surrounds the residence. It's a perfect place to live for a perfect girl like Rukia. He smiled to himself_, "I'll be working for another promotion I guess". _In a few minutes, the two doors of Rukia's chamber opened. It revealed _His _Rukia.

Her hair tied in a sakura flower placed on the right side of her head with 3 golden leaves on its side. She wore a dangling gold earrings with a golden bracelet that is hidden by her Kimono. The kimono composes of 5 different colors of coat. a light pink inner coat that wrapped her body with sakura design, a plain dark blue coat, olive green overcoat with floral design, sky blue printed with branches and maple leaves tied with a maroon obi and her outer coat, an abstract design of flowers that plays with the colors of yellow, orange and red. Every move she takes, the layers of her kimono reveals its elegant designs. However, that doesn't caught the young emperor's attention. It's her big violet eyes, her smile and her beauty that looked at him like he's like he's a mere human entertainment. His eyes widen with his mouth slightly opened. Rukia giggled.

"Close that mouth of yours your Highness"

Byakuya automatically gained his posture and his cold attitude. He stood up, took her hand and kiss it, "You look beautiful".

Rukia blushed, "Well.. Thank you."

"Not bad for a person who woke up late."

"At least I look presentable", she scoffed.

Byakuya feel defeated. She's right. Rukia looked like a goddess who landed on his palace. He let out his ice-emperor aura to get ready to his meeting, "You ready?"

"Yes"

* * *

The tall two doors designed with engraved two dragons opened, in return revealed a couple in their straight face. A petite young noblewoman in her sophisticated clothing, making the old and young officers in the room gasp in awe. Her beauty radiated inside the room while at her side, the ice-cold emperor contradicts her warm radiance. Although with his attitude, he looked beautiful as always. With these two god and goddess entered the room, the room become silent. 2 chairs are placed at the end of the red carpet. Byakuya sit at the large chair with engravings of dragon which symbolizes power, strength and good luck. While at his side, a chair with engraving of a phoenix is waiting for Rukia to be seated on. She blushed when it caught her sight. Phoenix is usually the emblem for an empress.

_[End of flashback]_

* * *

"Thank you Seiji-dono for the report, rest assured that your concern will be taken care of, Kaoru?", his gray eyes still looking at his concerned official.

"Yes, your Highness. I've already written down the important details of the said incident", Kaoru, his secretary and one of his trusted officers. His fox like smile send chills to other officials. Kaoru likes to wear outlandish kimonos in and out of the Soul imperial palace. His hair is actually brown in color but dyed blue and style it differently to confuse others though Byakuya manage to know. He has amber eyes and pale skin. He maybe a scamp-like, easy going individual to others but between him and Byakuya, he become calmer and more mature.

Suddenly, the two doors opened with an unknown man, he knelt down with his arms folded in front of his face, and head bowed down, "Emergency at Rukongai. One of the demoted clan, Urameshi clan, the lady of the house, Keiko died. Her family, Koenma and her 2 daughters are all in shock. It is said, an unknown entity killed her."

"Does the Gotei 13 already know about this?"

"Yes your highness, but by the looks of their soldiers, it's beyond their control."

"Thank you for the information, you may leave".

"Yes, your highness", he shunpo-ed leaving the entire court silent. Byakuya's senbonzakura scabbard left out a thud, stood up and face his subjects, "I hereby declare this meeting adjourn. I'll be taking care of the incidents especially the last one", he said.

"Kaoru-", he whispered, still kaoru can hear it. "- send out hell butterflies to my trusted advisors, all of them, to come to my study. "

"Got your back your highness", he nodded at Byakuya and winked at Rukia. She scratched the back of her head and hid her pink tinted cheeks. He sighed and looked at his Royal guards, not to mention Rukia's deadly family members. They all smirked, leaving Rukia confused.

Byakuya cleared his throat, "come Rukia".

She directly looked at the young emperor in a mixed up look. She glanced at her family members which in return replied to follow Byakuya. She nodded and catch up with Byakuya's walking pace. Thanks to Rukia's fluctuating reiatsu and Byakuya's good peripheral vison, he slowed his pace in order for her to catch up. He held her hand and shunpo-ed as fast as he can to arrive in his study, lead her inside and close the door.

"Please be seated. Thanks to your unstable reiatsu, my palace got scared. They thought that the reiatsu that they just felt came from the unknown entity", he let Rukia sit on the right side chair in front of his table then walked behind it to sit.

"oooh –", Rukia blushed "Sorry. I just.. I don't know, scared? Why does the Gotei 13 cannot handle this kind of thing?"

"Simply to give me job to work at -" There's assurance in his voice. Rukia also felt his reiatsu creeping to her body, calming her insides as well as her reiatsu. "- don't worry, this study is reiatsu proof. You can go berserk here anytime you want".

Rukia pouted and look out of the window, waiting for the other officials. The first ones to enter was her family. Jyuushiro seated beside his daughter while the two stand behind them. Rose and Renji chuckled, "You've done quite a show there sis", Rose said.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to mock me Rose-nii!", She looked at her back with her brows furrowed.

"Naah~ Byakuya's fast to hid you here. If not, well.. That's a problem" Did they warn Byakuya about her? Before she set her foot on this palace? _"Now that's why he's calm! And he didn't even bother to tell me!"_, Rukia thought. Right now, she's screaming inside her head but on the outside, her smile remained on her lips.

"Now you know why we don't engage you to battles, huh midget?", Renji added. Rukia glance at her father, who's smiling. He shrugged and left the conversation to his children. "Sorry child, I've warn Byakuya the moment you said yes on yamamoto-taichou". Rukia sighed. She felt defeated. One by one Byakuya's officers filled the room. Yoruichi Shihoin, (head of the Onmitsukido), Tessai Tsukabishi (head of Kido corps), Shunsui Kyoraku (head of the gotei 13), and lastly Kaoru.

"So you're not only beautiful, but also a beast eh?", Yoruichi smiled, she sit on the long chair placed near the window.

"The reiatsu is hers, I knew it", Tessai Tsukabishi, head of kido corps. "It was frightening yes, but also warm like the moment she entered the court room. It was nice", he smiled at Rukia.

"A rare gem you got their Jyuushiro, too bad I didn't come at the courtroom. You know I hate to see those geezers", said the head of Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku. Rukia, Rose and Renji knew him. He's the one who always come to their house, as well as served as their guardian when they're still little. Their father's best friend. Who have thought that man is so powerful he just earned his spot for the gotei 13 chief commander? "She grew beautiful as well as strong enough for her figure, and those two boys.. Wow! I feel nostalgic! Instead of protecting you, the children of Ukitake clan should be saving my ass when I'm in trouble", he laughed. Rukia let out her shy smile. She don't know how to react. She's sweet, kind, warm and all but they also point out that she's dangerous.. As of now, because of the power that she can't contain.

Kaoru was the last one to enter the study. He close the door, placed his hand on it and whispered something. It was a kido barrier in which it seals all wave sounds inside the room, to make the meeting more private. His mastery is kido and shunpo. Kaoru's actually Byakuya's childhood friend as well as his best friend. With a job well done, he faced his superiors and bowed down. He stand against the door and looked at Byakuya attentively.

"Now that everyone's here.. Let's start this"

Byakuya started talking about plans on the earlier discussion among his council. Just as he thought, it doesn't need too much money. Thank God this man has brain. She listen attentively, taking mental notes on does and don't-s which the head of each department gives her. Once in a while she nods, giggles whenever her brothers argue, making the atmosphere inside the room light and sometimes glance on each person inside the room_. "So this is a meeting eh.. It's nice to have this conversations especially when you have the people you want on your side. I wonder how long Byakuya realized to actually trust them." _Finally, they're down to the last one, yet most intriguing.

"Yoruichi.."

"Yes Byakuya?"

"We need eyes on Rukongai, district 7."

"We're on it"

"We cannot deploy the gotei 13 on that area especially the captains. What's the gotei 13 story Shunsui-taichou?"

He adjusted his sakkat and his pink flowered lady's kimono. His usual playful character and aura turned into a serious one. "I received a report from the Research and Development Institute that there's a certain negative energy that lurks on the said village. They also found out that the father, Koenma is quite attractive thus the people especially women who talks to him, related or not dies the next day. We thought that his family will be spared on the attack, but I guess we miscalculated. His daughters never leave their home, it's always the Koenma and his wife so nobody knows what the children look like. They only know that they're girls."

Rukia gulped, _"how gruesome"_

"When this killings started?", Byakuya's brows furrowed. He placed his clasped hands on the table.

"Last.. month"

"WHAT?!", Rukia exclaimed. Bringing jolts to everyone. Reality hit her, she pursed her lips and said, "Sorry".

Shunsui laughed hard, really hard. "You've done a great icebreaker there Rukia. But I know what you feel, even we, the gotei 13 are really shocked in this situation. In a month, the number of souls in Soul society and reincarnated women in Rukongai on Earth disrupt the balance between the two. We need to stop this madness."

Rukia clutched her fist that she placed in her lap. Jyuushiro held his daughters hand and give an assuring look. He moved closer to her and whispered, "Don't worry, they maybe looked a little funny but these people will give justice. I guess you, my darling, need to trust them deeper". He let out a wink that makes his petite daughter giggles. "Yes father".

Byakuya's lips quirks a little on her giggle. Oh how he loves to hear that sound. "Each of you, give me your reports about the said incident, everything that your department knows especially you Yoruichi. Investigate the situation, then we'll plan."

In chorus, "Yes, Byakuya-sama".

"You're all dismissed. Thank you for your great work and take care. It's difficult to defeat a monster that we don't even know." Even though he said it in a firm and cold voice, its coated of concern. They all looked at the young emperor and bowed their heads, they lift it up with smiles on their faces and replied, "Yes, your highness". They all stood up and shunpo-ed away except the Ukitake family and Kaoru. Before leaving, he whispered something to Byakuya leaving him wide-eyed. He laughed, shunpo-ed in front of the door, break the spell and disappear in his sight. Rukia walked in front of his highness and bowed gracefully without lifting her head, "Thank you for inviting me to be your companion. Although I caused a lot of trouble -" she opened her left eye and peaked at his mist gray eyes. His eyes are full of humor looking back at her big violet eyes. Rukia lifted her head and stood elegantly "—I had fun." She smiled. Her rare Rukia Ukitake smile made the young emperor breathless.

The three men of the clan smirked at his reaction. Whenever she smiled like that, everyone's down in their knees. A curse? A sweet torment? Naah. It only shows how brave innocent girls let out their feelings through their facial expressions. Rose and Renji put their arms around Rukia's shoulder and snickered, "If something happened in to our cute little sister while she's still your concubine, prepare yourself young man" Rose said.

"Take good care of her", Renji added.

Jyuushiro looked at the young emperor, taking all the pressure given by his two boys. He moved behind Rukia and bowed his head, "I know, we're your Royal Guards Byakuya but whatever happens, protect Rukia. These walls are too much for her, she's still adjusting. Help, guide and protect her for us".

Taking the plea of his most trusted advisor, and somewhat second father.. he stood in front of them and bowed his head low with his eyes closed. His acceptance and promise resonate inside his study sending chills to her body and flush to Rukia's cheeks.

"I promised to protect, help and guide her Jyuushiro-taichou and Rose and Renji, don't worry. I'm already doing that".

* * *

**A/N: Oh thank goodness I finished writing chapter 6. I've been working on this chapter for 2 months I think. Whenever I have free time, i'm adding lines little by little. (Thank you dropbox xD)**

**Thank you guys for the follows, favorites and comments. It really keeps me going 3 I love you all and as always, STAY AWESOME! ;)**


End file.
